Calara's House of Chaos
Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Madness is the 31st episode of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3. It aired on December 31, 2017. Synopsis The Calara Corps have taken our contestants and have forced them into a challenge in their lair. The mission? Survive the Calara Corps's henchmen! Plot Citron was amazed on how they got to the final thirteen, when suddenly Coney shows up to commemorate Citron for being so wonderful. In reality, he was actually pulling a prank with the joy buzzer. Citron knows that he was overstating his welcome, because if Coney was pulling his pranks, he's probably lonely and misses the zombies. A voice calls for challenge time and the two go. Bowser and DJ Octavio were having themselves a little staring competition, with DJ Octavio eventually blinking. All of the sudden, the goomba army shows up to give their leader a present, unknown of what's inside here. It takes a lot of goombas to push it, with the help of the Giant Goomba. Bowser wants to know if it's some kind of trick, but Goom Goom says how they don't even know what's in here. DJ Octavio wonders if he gets a gift, but only villains get the gift, and Jazz can get one as well, as well as Rosalina, whom is associated with Bowser as his girlfriend. Bowser opens the box, only to find that there's nothing in here as he gets dragged into the box alongside with the other four. The goombas try everything they can to destroy the box, but eventually it makes its escape, much to the goombas' dismay. Until Bowser comes back, Goom Goom declares himself the leader and does his usual stripping routine. One by one the contestants are gathered around from the voice, assuming it was Mewtwo, but alas, it was a trap set up by the Calara Corps to teleport them to their manor. When the contestants woke up, they were in a strange room, which belonged in a giant manor. The mysterious voice then showed the Calara Corps symbol, implicating that they trapped them in here. It stated how Izzy Glow was merely a set up and they were the leader, but it's unknown at this point in time. The voice then decides to host a challenge: a nice game of the last one standing. But unlike Kermit in Kermit's the Killer, there will be no reviving and there are many other opponents from previous episodes in as well, including the Calara Corps themselves, all out for blood and ready to kill them all one by one. As Rosalina tries to formulate a plan, Waluigi panics that they're all going to die and everyone scatters, leaving Marie and Bowser. Citron makes his way, fighting Torterra, Quick Man, and Bone Chompy. He manages to defeat Quick Man and Bone Chompy, but he then realizes Torterra trying to resist control of the music that is playing in the background. Citron takes the warning and leaves Torterra. This implicates how the opponents are trying to resist the music played by the Calara Corps. Waluigi avoids Aviator and Dynatron's attacks, while Octavio defeats Waddle Doo and Burrito Shark. Pretty Bomber and Wario see Red Kin and Yellow Kin, whom have slightly different voices. They shoot at the two, wounding Wario badly however. They do manage to dodge Kyogre's attacks too. Jazz runs away from the previous hide and seekers in the past: Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, and the Bird Nerds, with Mesprit also fighting the music too. As Luigi runs away, he comes across Wolfgang and Metal Mario, but not before Wolfgang tries his best to resist the music that's driving him crazy. This also implies to Metal Mario, whom is also trying to resist. The voice then notices how something was wrong, as many are trying to resist their music. As such, the track switches to Bomb Rush Blush, amplifying the brainwashing to an 11. Luckily, in the nick of time, Dokuku arrives to save Luigi from the attacks and takes him somewhere safe. He then explains how the leader's music is powering everyone in the manor, even if they're not supposed to be members of the Calara Corps, but she is making them all this way with her music, implying the leader is a girl. Luigi thought it was a boy, and Dokuku sets off to go free his brother. Rotom resists the catchy music, until Crow and Psycho show up as Haunt captures Rotom. Meta Knight sees how this is the same manor from Episode 20, when all of the sudden he sees Fawful, Robobo, and Double (whom is resisting, seeing how this isn't how evil is not supposed to work) and defeats the two, though he spares Double for fighting back. Marie hears the voice and music, seeing how it all seems a bit too familiar for her somehow. She follows the voice to the main control room, where is shows that the leader of the Calara Corps is none other than Callie herself, dancing and singing to control everybody in the manor while Izzy assists her. Once Callie was done with her song, she sees Marie as the original "traitor", much to Marie's shock. She want to know why and how Callie is doing this madness, with Callie stating how when everyone thought she was okay, it was merely an act all along. Holding everyone captive in a manor full of crazy people really satisfies her, as her mere act of revenge, all because of after years of trying to audition for the show and Marie taking her spot, she decides to take full-on revenge on her and the rest of the game, announcing her status as the new ruler of the mansion. Dr. Izzy Glow has the death ray all ready for Callie's command, but she'd rather have them torn apart. She then demands for some pancakes so she can eat them in front of Marie, but before Izzy can say anything else, Callie forces a shock into his system and Izzy goes on his way to make her pancakes. Meanwhile, the contestants have all heard that the leader is actually Callie, they then begin to sing a song relating to her madness and all, all while trying their best to avoid and dodge the attacks of the many brainwashed people in their way. This includes the Calara Corps as well, whom are out for blood. One by one, the contestants begin to die by the hands of the Corps, some of them being brainwashed as well, with Pretty Bomber being brainwashed, Rosalina and Rotom being captured (possibly dying too), Jazz being shot in the head by the Bullet Kins, Octavio being taken away, Swinub killing Waluigi, Porygon-Z killing Wario, Constance Hatchaway killing Citron, Dr. Eggman and Valentine brainwashing Luigi, Meta Knight possibly brainwashed, and Coney being sucked in by Gurdy even when he had the chance, which leaves Bowser and Marie the last ones alive. Deli even dropped by to see how Wario was doing as he was pleading for help, but no avail as Deli refuses and leaves. Bowser has been in here for the little while, but he hasn't seen one Calara Corps member, aside with the brainwashed individuals. He then hears Kamek's voice, as he and some other Magikoopas are trapped in a cage. Bowser then does so, though almost knocking over a candle as well. Kamek thanks Bowser for freeing them and also reveals that the two other magikoopas are his cousins: Jerry and Jimmy. Bowser then explains that the Calara Corps are going all around being the big bad guys, which should be Bowser's job. If they can defeat Callie, they can show her who's boss. He then realizes that he can also call Grave Clobber and the Anti-Calara Corps Force to save them. Kamek then makes a spell to call up Grave Clobber, with Jerry wondering if it's Pizza Castle when it's not. Bowser then explains his situation that the Calara Corps are sighted in the manor and killing everyone one by one, and they also locked up Mew and Mewtwo in a steel closet, which signals Grave Clobber to come on over. Meanwhile, Giruru and Dokuku reunite with eachother, but Dokuku explains that he was bound to the manor as a ghost, since Callie wouldn't let him go that easy. Dokuku then explains how he saw thirteen contestants being dragged in by the Calara Corps, which is a sign that they can set them free, but Giruru finds it too good to be true. Heracross sees as one of the thirteen contestants was Marie, as they think that she was the reason they got into all this mess as recently, the two cousins can't ever seem to get along. Heracross then suggests that if they are trapped in there, they're going in to save them, but Dokuku refuses to go back in. Giruru however is willing to help out with the situation, which also pushes Dokuku to come with him. Back at the manor, the Anti-Calara Corps show up to save the day, of course they were too late as most of the contestants were killed, and some of them brainwashed. Mettaton sees the Corps with a brainwashed Pretty Bomber and they prepare to attack, but Grave Clobber came prepared with a couple of new members as Dr. Fetus defeats the two. Boshy is also recruited as he defeats Porygon-Z. Brandish, Captain Viridian, and Charlie also see Haunt, including a "new" member, Little Horn. Charlie defeats Haunt while Brandish puts up quite a fight with Little Horn, though he defeats him. Brandish then sees how Gurdy has eaten up Coney and manages to make his way to defeat her. The others rush in as Chompy Mage fights off Sumomo and Pain-Yatta defeats Lord Fredrik. Filia and Squigly are then sent in as Filia fight off Ludwig, whom tries to ask Becky for help, but she leaves Ludwig to fight alone as Filia defeats him. Captain Viridian also manages to defeat Swinub, Yukiki defeats Kermit (with his fair share of puns), Squigly defeats Dr. Eggman, and Dark Star defeats Constance, or so he thinks. Squigly did manage to defeat Eggman, but then she sees a brainwashed Luigi (in the guise of Mr. L), whom had a much more confident personality than his regular. Squigly notices something was wrong, as this isn't the Luigi she knows and loves, and the two duke it out with eachother. Squigly was sorry for what happened with Luigi, but then it was revealed that he snapped out of the control and sees Squigly, whom was delighted to see he has returned to normal. Gyororo tries to get Luigi to get her, but no avail as Squigly takes him away. Meanwhile, Grave Clobber and Conquest are trying to find the glowfly, but then Monstro showed up, indicating how he tracked his scent and led the two leaders straight to where he is. Meanwhile, Marie was lamenting that this mistake is what she did and she's the only one whom can fix it. She suddenly sees Dokuku, whom was looking for her. He and Giruru also then reveal that they are ex-Calara Corps members, and they know that Marie is the only one who can stop Callie, as they know where she's at. Since she's her cousin, she may talk sense into her, but Marie knows Callie hates her. The three have to hurry since there's not much time as the other contestants are either captured, brainwashed, or flat-out dead. Meta Knight attempts to stop the three, but thankfully, Dokuku gets Marie out of there before Meta Knight could attack. Marie then wonders how the two decided to join, as the two brothers explain their tragic tale right before they died. Callie found Giruru and Dokuku at the manor, whom were at their last dying breaths. She made sure they'd stay alive under one condition: They obey her. They didn't have much of a choice and agreed, though not after undergoing some minor changes, with Callie taking one eye out of each of them. She and Dr. Eggman turned them into their current states, with Dokuku becoming a ghost, and Giruru becoming a liquid gel creature he is today. She instructed them to eliminate them in the Mineshaft Challenge, though they didn't want to and worked their hardest, it was no luck. Obviously Callie didn't approve and sent them to the mansion, where they would stay forevermore with no chance of escaping. Now that Marie knows the story, Dokuku and Giruru will happily assist her all the way in this challenge. She then sees Heracross, whom was happy to see her as he missed her. Heracross's transformation is starting however, as Marie is scared more than ever in her life. The last advice Heracross gives to her is to remember to use her heart, the only way she can get to Callie. Even if Callie may seemed hate-filled and angry, there must be a heart in her and Marie has to find it. Heracross then transforms by the music's whim and attacks Marie as she runs, leading straight to Callie's control room. Dokuku and Giruru reassures Marie that they're with her all the way as Callie sees the three, still having fun with running a group that actually "appreciates her". Marie does her best to apologize to Callie for what she has done in the past, with the teasing, tormenting, and even taking her spot in the game. She was up in tears as she and Callie used to tease eachother as their cousinly relationship, but unfortunately, Callie refuses to take her apologies as she had more problems in the past. As such, she lunges at Marie, beating her up of how the family abandoned her to go help Marie, all while Callie shoots some Salmonoids. But it was then revealed that Judd was the one who rigged the votes on the final Splatfest, as a moment of silence breaks in. Callie then responds with the following: "You heard him, Marie... Master's orders." Implying how she is under the control of an unknown mastermind. (But it's not Judd) Callie tosses Marie aside, since as long as Izzy Glow is on her side, she and him have the world in the palm of her hands. Izzy Glow then returns and Callie wonders where her pancakes are, but Dokuku and Giruru attempt to stop him. However, fire and water do nothing on Izzy as he is only weak to electricity. Bowser then shows up with his Magikoopas (with Kamek, Kammy, Wizenheimer, Magifoofa, Jerry, and Jimmy) as he prepares with his new attack: Magikoopa Mob. The magikoopas form a number 7, raise their wands, and fire at Izzy Glow with their electric attacks. Eventually, Grave Clobber, Conquest, and Monstro find the mad doctor where he is, Grave Clobber manages to open the closet for Mew and Mewtwo while Conquest and Monstro defeat Izzy. Mew and Mewtwo get out and see Callie, whom thought she was good, but she's really not as she's also brainwashed herself. Izzy declares a retreat, but Callie wants to kill Marie as she cowers in fear. Izzy demands that they go now, but Callie refuses. Luckily, Yukiki shows up in the nick of time to stop Callie in her tracks. When Callie goes a bit too far on his nose, Yukiki attempts to destroy her, but Grave Clobber stops him before he goes too far. Once the deed is done, Grave Clobber sends out the members to find anyone that isn't related to the Calara Corps, and free them to bring them back to safety. Izzy Glow and Callie then retreat, but not before Callie requests her last challenge: the final battle with all of the members of the Calara Corps against the contestants. Mew congratulates Marie on her bravery to stand up to Callie and also thanks Bowser for his Magikoopa mob to stop the doctor, resulting in the two to have immunity and win the challenge. Mew was about to round up the elimination, but Dokuku tells Mew that the rest of the contestants are dead, which much to Mew's delight as he wants to end the show now, but Conquest has a healing song to revive everyone from the dead in the manor, or at least knock them back to their senses. The song is then sung and everyone is back to normal or at least, back from the grave. The elimination ceremony is then hosted, but this time, Yukiki will host it since Mew needs his breath of fresh air after his time in the closet. The elimination goes as normal. Rosalina, Wario, Citron, Octavio, Waluigi, Jazz, Luigi, Pretty Bomber, and Rotom. The bottom two were Meta Knight and Coney, though ultimately, Meta Knight is safe, causing Coney to be eliminated from the game, all because he had a fair chance of escaping Gurdy, but didn't and let her consume him. Coney is sent to the Boom-Boom hat with any last words, and Coney, since he got 13th place, decides to sing a little song about the number Thirteen since he got far with his favorite number. Squigly then blasts him out and with that, he is eliminated. Yukiki then does the usual outro. Will he be able to host another elimination? Only time will tell on the next episode as Yukiki goes to get himself some hot cocoa... Featured Characters * Mew * Mewtwo * Anti-Calara Corps: ** Grave Clobber ** Charlie the Charizard ** Captain Viridian ** Yukiki ** Brandish ** Chompy Mage ** Pain-Yatta ** Dark Star ** Squigly ** Filia ** Conquest ** Dr. Fetus ** Boshy * Calara Corps: ** Callie (revealed) ** Dr. Izzy Glow ** Kermit ** Gurdy ** Haunt ** Mettaton ** Swinub ** Ludwig von Koopa ** Dr. Eggman ** Constance Hatchaway ** Lord Fredrik ** Porygon-Z ** Sumomo * Contestants: ** Citron ** Coney (eliminated) ** Bowser ** DJ Octavio ** Jazz ** Marie ** Pretty Bomber ** Luigi ** Meta Knight ** Wario ** Waluigi ** Rosalina ** Rotom Transcript Calara's House of Chaos/Transcript Trivia * Just like with Marie's Lament, The Calara Corps's Bomb Rush Blush and Callie songs can also be heard on CharmeleonWarrior's channel. Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Episodes